


Эр. Грэйси

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: The Thanatonauts - Bernard Werber
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Philosophy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда люди смогли организовывать туристические поездки по ту сторону смерти, мир круто изменился.<br/>И Тэйн, наверное, был единственным человеком на Земле, который не рвался умирать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эр. Грэйси

Реинкарнация, бессердечная ж ты сука. почти (с)

Тэйн, наверное, был единственным человеком на Земле, который не рвался умирать.  
Люди, ждущие своего конца с покорностью, его раздражали. И, так как после преодоления последнего, шестого барьера, такими стала большая часть людей, его раздражали почти все его знакомые. Чёрт бы побрал эту расцветшую всего за несколько месяцев псевдонауку. «Танатонавтика», надо же. Кучка решивших поиграть в исследователей людей изменила мир навсегда.  
Несколько французов, имён которых Тэйн уже не мог вспомнить, вдруг решили приоткрыть завесу смерти. Они искусственно вводили людей в состояние комы, а потом силой возвращали бедолаг на землю. Кому бы такое понравилось? И вот результат – открыто семь «небес» Запредельного Континента, земель смерти, Рая, и теперь чуть ли не каждому под силу совершить долгий прыжок в никуда. Побывавших в такой «лётной коме» на начальных стадиях эксперимента стали называть танатонавтами – от греческих слов «смерть» и «путешественник». Отсюда и название всей «науки». Аэродромы – танатодромы – плодились как грибы после дождя, и даже предлагали туристические поездки для всей семьи. А потом учёные достигли последней зоны. И встретили там ангелов.  
Да-да, тех самых, только в виде энергетических сущностей без имён, но со званиями. Танатонавтика сообщила, что круг перерождения существует, что над каждой душой творится суд по делам телесной оболочки - от которого зависело следующая жизнь - и мир погрузился в апатичную любезность.  
Всюду правила одуряющая доброта. Люди по природе своей ужасные эгоисты, и никто не хотел портить себе карму. Не стало убийств, прекратились грабежы, за бродягами бегали спринты, чтобы всучить им милостыню. На планете воцарился мир. Казалось бы – это хорошо. Наконец-то достигнуто то, к чему человечество так долго стремилось.  
Да только стремления сами по себе исчезли. Люди не цеплялись за жизнь. Люди хотели умереть, чтобы, авось, переродиться богачом на Филиппинах.  
Это было неправильно. Это в корне меняло всё. Это заставляло Тэйна ненавидеть каких-то там французов, которые старались на благо мира.  
Полгода назад вся его семья совершила вояж «за грань». Ничего криминального – у отца были знакомые на местном танатодроме, официальном, спонсируемом правительством. Тэйн до сих пор помнил бирюзовые отблески на стенках «небесного эскалатора» шириной в несколько торговых центров, помнил лёгкость, помнил страх, который сковал его, когда возле входа он увидел фигуру в тёмном балахоне, словно сошедшую с гравюры Дюрера… И он отлично помнил, как не хотелось возвращаться, как отчаянно хотелось оборвать связывающую с телом серебряную нить-пуповину, и как несколько вертлявых мелких эктоплазм ловко перерубило нити его родителей.  
Убийства по дороге на континент мёртвых уже тогда были запрещены Международной конвенцией. Но то, что запрещено, обычно практикуют с особенной частотой. Кто-то очень хотел избавиться от мистера и миссис Тэттер. Может быть даже из-за того, что они были слишком увлечены феноменом смерти.  
Те французики не были первыми и последними не были в своей страсти приобщиться к тайнам окончания земной жизни. Чета Тэттер написала на мифологическую тему смерти несколько научных работ – и, когда открылись танатодромы, Доминик Тэттер хотел кое-что проверить. Похоже, они нашли нечто, чего не должны были находить. Тэйна не тронули. Тэйн не представлял опасности. Семнадцатилетние подростки вообще редко представляют реальную опасность.  
И теперь оставшийся в живых Тэттер, которого силой вернули в кресло «взлёта», ненавидел танатонавтику. Не понимал, почему некоторые так превозносят смерть. И до одури любил жизнь.

Он жил один. Через месяц после смерти родителей ему исполнилось восемнадцать, а ещё через четыре в прессе появились первые сообщения об ангелах и действующем законе кармы. Мир погрузился в бездеятельность – а Тэйн решил, что самое время заняться делом. Жить на полную катушку – так, чтобы искры из глаз сыпались, а те пресловутые ангелы на седьмом небе потом сказали бы «Мы видели пламя твоей жизни, парень.» Плевать на перерождения. Плевать на реальный шанс превратиться в бедняка из страны третьего мира или в куст магнолии. Плевать на танатонавтов.  
Тэттер увлёкся движением Стефании Чичелли, итальянки, бывшей танатонавтки, которая собирала вокруг себя отъявленных негодяев, готовых в ущерб своей карме противопоставлять всеобщему добру каплю зла. Не может быть абсолютной чистоты. Этому белому миру не хватало чёрных красок. Тэйн поддерживал такую точку зрения – но принимать участие в безумиях не хотел. Жить – не значит буйствовать и жечь танатодромы. Жить – значит заражать жаждой жизни других.  
Парень объездил пол-мира. Куда бы он не прилетал, картина везде была одинаковой: апатия покрывала собой всё пространство, подобно одеялу, а таблетки для быстрого и безболезненного суицида продавались наравне с танато-сувенирами, огромными партиями. Кто-то на этом нехило наваривался. Тэйн был уверен в том, что путешествия помогут ему развеяться – но видеть людей, которые добровольно превращались в ходячих мертвецов, покорно ждущих самого тёмного будущего, было невыносимо. Однажды он увидел картину, потрясшую его до глубины души: на одном из самых многолюдных пляжей Италии группа одетых в пиратов молодых людей добровольно «вздёрнулась на рее». А собравшаяся внизу толпа улюлюкала и всячески подбадривала смелую молодёжь. Парню стало так противно, что он сбежал в гостиницу. Люди поддерживали самоубийц. Считали это храбростью. Теперь лишить себя жизни могли даже из-за плохой отметки в школе.  
Деятельность организаций, превозносящих жизнь, мало помогала. По телевидению всего мира крутили ролики, пропагандирующие будни живых, старики, симпатичные девчонки и пацаны «с района» без умолку трещали о том, как на самом деле прекрасно жить. Да, в жизни множество проблем. Но этим она тоже замечательна. Конечно, за съёмку в подобной рекламе платили огромные деньги.  
Тэйн вернулся домой, в свою маленькую ирландскую квартирку, но даже там его настигала чужая смерть. Сосед по лестничной клетке сбросился с седьмого этажа, прихватив с собой всю семью. Если бы Тэттер мог, он бы заключил себя под домашний арест. Но это вовсе не было выходом.  
Всеобщая альтруистичность содержала и Тэйна: местный миллионер каждую неделю совал в почтовые ящики целого района деньги. Он мечтал переродиться шейхом. Или английской королевой.

За неделю до новой кампании пропагандистов жизни Тэйну начали сниться странные сны. Кто-то когда-то сказал, что сон подготавливает нас к смерти. Во сне подсознание строит замки и творит людей, душа путешествует по сотням миров, и только ночью человек чувствует себя по-настоящему свободным. А некоторые верили, что именно сны отражают все прошлые – а, может, и будущие - перерождения.  
Тэйн видел сцены из жизни: будто перед ним закрутили панораму, в которой чаепития во дворце сменялись художественными салонами Парижа, а деревянные баньки – посещением амфитеатра.В каждой сцене он присутствовал сам – и всегда с ним была какая-то девушка. То рыжая веснушчатая амазонка, то белокурая низенькая леди, то седая матрона. А в одном из снов девушкой был сам Тэйн – и сопровождал его широкоплечий русый варвар. После этих снов казалось, что он просыпается не в реальной жизни - настолько сильны были образы, выдаваемые подсознанием. Оставалось только благодарить Бога – если он всё-таки существовал, ибо даже ангелы не знали наверняка – что подробности быстро забывались.  
Книги «Узнайте всё о вашей прошлой жизни» и «Вторую половинку может найти каждый» вышли в тираж в июле 2068, когда из-за невероятной жары увеличилось число самоубийств – в особенности среди жителей умеренной климатической зоны. Для них 40 градусов тепла были слишком непривычной температурой.  
Автором книг значилась одна из постоянных слушательниц лекций мадемуазель Амандины, одного из пионеров танатонавтики. Она, сопровождаемая группой специально обученных тибетских монахов, добралась до седьмого неба, где в течении несколько месяцев вела продолжительные беседы с эктоплазматическими ангелами. Главной темой этих интервью были цепочки перерождений и судьба влюблённых: высшие сущности были до безобразия словоохотливы. Главы стран Большой Восьмёрки и Совета Объединённых Наций согласились, что публикация столь интересных фактов может стать огромным стимулом к продолжению жизни. Каждый хоть раз мечтал найти свою вторую половинку – романтики не перевелись до сих пор. И, согласитесь, любой бы стремился прожить как можно дольше, чтобы направо и налево хвастаться, что был в прошлой жизни Пикассо или Леонардо ди Каприо.  
Книги мгновенно стали бестселлерами: некоторые книжные лавки на волне альтруизации торговли раздавали их бесплатно. В некоторых странах количество суицидов почти сразу же сократилось почти на 30 процентов.  
Волна новых увлечений не обошла стороной и Тэйна, который старался свести контакты с людьми к минимуму. Квартира его давно превратилась в студию, где он занимался всеми видами искусств, которые только мог вспомнить. Спальня его была заставлена картинами, неуклюжими скульптурами и деревянными гравюрами, кухня усыпана листами с графоманью, даже в уборной сохла коллекция глиняных статуэток. Радость творчества всё ещё была прегромадным стимулом к жизни. К тому же, попытки запечатлеть в работах кусочки своих снов почти не давали времени для того, чтобы даже вспоминать о танатонавтике. Главное – как можно реже включать телевизор и не читать первых полос газет. С книгами про прошлые жизни и судьбу получилось забавно: добрый сосед, заселивший в квартиру напротив после самоубийцы, заботливо положил пахнущие типографской печатью экземпляры в почтовый ящик. Там уже лежал еженедельный чек – но уже от другого миллионера.  
Ангелы, конечно, говорили много, но даже Сатана, тёмный ангел, которого до невероятия уважали в Раю, не смог бы рассказать о каждом перерождении и о каждой судьбе того или иного человека. Издания книг постоянно пополнялись новыми именами, но даже этого было недостаточно.  
Ирландские издания были несколько тоньше, чем, скажем, великобританские или французские – и на всех пятистах страницах Тэйн не нашёл своего имени. Каждому человеку была отведена ровно одна строчка, во избежание путаницы с однофамильцами указывалось ещё иногда место рождения или проживания. Парень пролистал «Узнайте всё о своих прошлых жизнях» ещё два раза, но всё равно не нашёл ни одного упоминания. Мечты о жизни в качестве одного из любимых писателей, кстати, пошла прахом – утром он включил телевизор буквально на пять минут и как раз попал на перечисление великих деятелей конца двадцатого-начала двадцать первого веков. Кумир переродился девушкой, живущей в одном из регионов Нигера.  
К «Вторую половинку может найти каждый» Тэйн не хотел и пальцем притрагиваться. Решение он переменил после очередного сна – только специфика его несколько выделяла его на фоне того, что снилось парню прежде. Проснувшись, он первым делом пронёсся в ванную и принялся листать книжку, которая была намного меньше «Прошлых жизней». Сама автор объясняла это тем, что феномен «настоящей любви» был сам по себе достаточно редким, а из жизни в жизнь переносился ещё реже. Это ни в коем случае не означало, что у человека попросту не существовало «второй половинки». Никто не запрещал начать её поиски. Просто даже настоящая любовь длилась обычно одну жизнь, от рождения до гроба, и не передавалась следующим перерождениям «по эстафете».  
Когда Тэйн нашёл своё имя на странице двести семнадцать, его пробрала дрожь. Он тотчас же захлопнул книженцию – это было выше его сил. Знать, что где-то в мире живёт человек, который предназначен ему сквозь цикл реинкарнаций. Что, если – ведь существовал и такой вариант – девушка уже покончила жизнь самоубийством? Что, если она ненавидит кошек и непарные носки? Что, если она заядлая танатонавтка? Да он сам этого не переживёт! Или – переживёт, если песни не врут о силе любви?  
Тэйн закинул книгу в чулан и на два дня с головой погрузился в работу. Утром третьего в дверь позвонили, и на коврике юноша обнаружил дополненные электронные экземпляры «Прошлых жизней» и «Вторых половинок». Он вновь с отточенной внимательностью просмотрел первую книгу и отложил вторую в сторону. В «Прошлых жизнях» - снова ни одного упоминания.  
Целый час Тэйн готовил лазанью, то и дело косясь на злосчастную книгу. Полчаса он ел, гипнотизируя электронную пластинку глазами и молясь, чтобы она немедля исчезла. Десять минут он пытался отвлечься рисованием. В пол десятого он всё-таки не выдержал и открыл «Вторые половинки» на двести семнадцатой странице. Его имя таинственным образом исчезло со страницы. Тэйн вздохнул с облегчением. Через секунду вспомнил, что книгу дополнили, и перелистнул ещё пару страниц. Его имя всё ещё красовалось в новом издании – теперь уже на странице двести тридцатой, третья строчка снизу. Оно было написано полностью, так же, как и в паспорте, над которым частенько зависали на таможенном контроле, а напротив… Что за чёрт?  
Имя суженой Тэйна было написано в сокращении. Эр. Грэйси. Эр? Эрика? Эруелла?  
Это было нечестно. Получается, если эта девушка увидит в своём экземпляре книги его имя – то увидит его полностью. Наверняка нервно перечитает несколько раз, думая, что это ошибка. Может, от души посмеётся над родителями Тэттера и их больной фантазией.  
В скобочках указывалось место рождения – Феникс, штат Мэн, США. Будь ты проклят, Атлантический океан! Впрочем, место рождения ещё ничего не значило. Мисс Грэйси могла спокойно перебраться жить в любую точку мира. Господи Боже, а ведь ей могло быть под пятьдесят! Или, наоборот, меньше десяти. Иногда время играло с людьми и их перерождениями злую шутку. Тэйн подумал, что кому-то уже давно стоило бы подать идею добавлять во «Вторую половинку может найти каждый» дату рождения.  
Легче Тэттеру не стало. Да, любовь всей его жизни жила на планете Земля, возможно, на американском континенте, и… и что? Стоило подобно принцу на белом коне тут же ринуться в путь, чтобы отыскать её? Но что, если..? Множество противоречивых и не радужных «если» заполонило разум Тэйна. Теперь он мог думать только о плохом. Эр. Грэйси могла быть алкоголичкой. Она могла быть сатанисткой – в классическом, а не новом смысле этого слова. Нынешние сатанисты были больше похожи на блондинок в законе. Она могла за бесплатно раздавать людям наркотики – которые, впрочем, сейчас редко принимали. В эту самую секунду она могла планировать собственно самоубийство!  
Тэйн заставил себя притормозить. Выпустить пар, так сказать. Он успел прочесть только имя и страну рождения, а уже успел надумать себе невесть что. Разве не из-за этого возникают все проблемы? Из-за того, что люди слишком много надумывают?  
Но высокие ожидания были не лучше низких. Если Тэйн вдруг представит Эр. Грэйси как пышногрудую фигуристую брюнетку, а она окажется крашеной блондинкой с грудью нулевого размера, это немного… попортит всё.  
Промаявшись несколько дней, Тэйн решил поступить мудро – и забить на всё это дело. Может быть, у него не было постоянной подружки, было множество добросердечных знакомых и соседок, может быть, он потихоньку превращался в отшельника, но это было лучше терзаний. Пусть лучше Эр. Грэйси остаётся только в его фантазиях. И во снах. Потому что ничего не может быть лучше идеального образа в голове.

Беда постучалась в двери, когда Тэйн начал осваивать музыкальную индустрию. Надеясь на эгоистичную доброту мира, мистер Тэттер учился играть на барабанах, гитаре, скрипке и флейте прямо в квартире. Он старался заканчивать до девяти вечера – и потому весьма удивился робкому стуку в косяк. Звонок вроде бы работал. На месте соседей, Тэйн бы постучал шваброй в потолок или гаечным ключом по батарее – это здорово экономило время, да и действовало лучше.  
Дверь он распахивал, набирая воздух в лёгкие – он заранее отрепетировал извинения. Поэтому, когда дверь открылась, а за порогом не оказалось соседей, Тэйн поставил себя в крайне дурацкое положение.  
\- Ярешилсебяпосвятитьмузыкебудьтетак…  
\- Это ты.  
В голосе стоящего на лестничной площадке парня – с закинутым на плечо кофром для гитары, спортивной сумкой через плечо, в кожаной куртке немного не по погоде – звучала твёрдая уверенность. Тэйн склонен был согласиться с этим утверждением – хотя не совсем понимал, к чему оно вообще было. Просто голос незнакомца вдруг показался удивительно благозвучным. Даже если бы он предложил отправиться на ненавистный танатодром, Тэйн бы послушно кивнул головой.  
\- Что, простите? – наконец выдавил из себя Тэттер и пожалел, что не постирал пижаму после вчерашней битвы с масляными красками.  
\- Танатос Тэттер – это ведь ты.  
Снова утверждение. Ни одной вопросительной нотки – но Тэйн на всякий случай кивнул. И как этот долговязый панк узнал его имя? Извещения что ли разносит? Ему бы с таким голосом в телефонной компании оператором работать.  
Танатос.  
Сквозь землю провалиться. Мало кто понимал, что чета Тэттер просто слишком уж повернулась на греческой мифологии. Во времена хиппи детей называли Радугами и Свободой, а ирландец попал под раздачу иного рода. Хорошо, что сокращение «Тэйн» звучало вполне нормально.  
\- Войти можно?  
Тэттер даже не успел понять, в какой именно момент времени согласно кивнул. Да что такое творится? Он был готов поклясться, что у него заложило уши – ему слышалось пение небесного хора и колокольчики.  
Парень в кожанке юркнул в квартиру и только тогда соизволил представиться.  
Тэйн нащупал позади себя стул и медленно присел на самый краешек.  
Ему вдруг стало плевать на всех суицидников и танатонавтов мира.  
Эр. Грэйси оказался Эросом Грэйси. Мужчиной, который стеснялся данного родителями имени и пользовался исключительно сокращением «Эр». Улыбчивым, обаятельным и играющим на гитаре.  
И Тэйну Тэттеру, кажется, это очень даже нравилось.  
«Ну и шуточки у тебя, проклятая реинкарнация», - думал Тэйн, вспоминая рыжую амазонку из дебрей подсознания. Ощущения от неё во сне были такими же, как и от мистера Грэйси в реальности.

Соседи пришли на следующий день, после того, как парни устроили полуторачасовой концерт в две гитары. Только в руках у жильцов были не швабры и гаечные ключи, а барабанные палочки, клавиши и треугольник.

Через полгода танатонавтика прекратила своё существование, и человечество забыло о ней, как о страшном сне. (Не без участия ангельской полиции, разумеется.)  
Дорога к смерти снова стала неизвестностью, а жизнь стала самым интересным приключением.


End file.
